Bill's Minion
by MrSparkz
Summary: Dipper fights for his soul against an intelligent demon
Entering the small tower that poked his sight when walking with his flashlight in the dead of the dark autumn. Dipper Pines felt no fear, he had defeated many monsters in the small town of Gravity Falls, all of them were minions of Bill Cipher. A mysterious triangle who vowed to destroy Dipper by any means necessary.

Dipper needed to look for a key to unlock his computer that had a mysterious virus hardware and he needed to open the top to see what happened, after countless hours of research, he had discovered the object was inside the abandoned tower, Dipper opened the door slowly. He peered his surroundings with his flashlight. It was the kind of dwelling he expected thief and bandits to hide in. But weirdly enough, there was no sign of there presence. Dipper scoped the scene once again and turned on the lights, the foyer was beyond inhabitable and infested with spiders.

All were in the same state of abandonment. It didn't appear as though anyone had been here for a long time.

All save for one.

As Dipper walked upstairs, he saw the one bedroom on his right hand corner that was fresh and welcoming. A large bed stood against the far wall and was covered with purple flower petals, and the carpet below his feet looked warm and fuzzy, it was as if someone was expecting him.

A true Pines mystery for sure, Dipper thought, he looked around the room and opened a small desk drawer, he ransacked and threw the papers on the ground, trying to find his object that he so desperately needed.

"Grrr, where is it!" Dipper said, looking around the house, he looked at the old cupboards and even went to the completed basement for clues. But none was found, after a few minutes of a quick browse. He decided to just give up and leave, it will be impossible for any old so-called tech squad to help him, he liked to do things the old fashioned way.

He was about to put on his jacket and leave until his he heard a loud BOOM outside, he looked at the window and saw it was pouring outside, he couldn't see two feet of trees in front of the house, Dipper cocked his head and looked at the bed, it did look comfortable, he shrugged his shoulders, why not?

Dipper took off his jacket and hat and slid his pants down to reveal his boxers, he wanted to sleep very comfortably after a long excruciating day reading books. he collapsed on the bed and sighed heavily, rubbing his head on the softly on the plump pillow.

Dipper was visited by an odd dream in the dark stormy night. A beautiful women, her long yellow hair was blowing as if it was hitting the room, came into the room and floated softly on the bed, her see thru robe fell on the ground revealing her slender body with full breasts and a heartfelt smile. She got into the bed and laid beside him, her warm body pressing up against his, with her legs wrapping around his.

"I'm so glad you're here Dippy," she whispered calmly in his ear. "You and I will have fun and pleasure together."

This was a cool dream, Dipper thought. He lay back and relaxed as she put a slender arm around his chest. Her tail slithered into his lap and slowly ticked his boxers.

Wait, a tail?

Dipper's eyes flicked open. He turned towards her and saw two deadly blue eyes staring directly back at him.

He realized that this wasn't a dream, it was reality!

"Demon Succubus!" Dipper cried.

She stood up towering over him, with her shaven womanhood close to his face, her appearance changed. Her breasts were fuller and her legs had grown a little longer, two horns came out of her head while leathery wings expanded behind her. While she had inhuman features Dipper felt his heart tug.

He looked at her delicious lips and wanted to feel what they taste like. He stared at swollen breasts and wanted to cup them in his hands, motorboat and and lick them, he stared down at the naked lips of her pussy and wanted to bury his face insid-.

Oh my god. Where were these thoughts coming from, Dipper lived a life a moderate righteousness, the filth that was pouring into his mind couldn't be him, could it?

The succubus smiled and spread the lips of her sex to reveal the pink within herself.

"I'm not dangerous, nor I'm I a threat, I'm just a creature built for love and sin. Come and play with me Dipper Pines." Pacifica said.

Dipper didn't know or trust her, he researched that the pleasures of a succubus were not something a human male could handle. Legends have spoke of men left as a dried up vegetable, all the vitality and semen drain from them.

His eyes darted for his pen that could shoot out a laser from within the hole, it was not in the desk where he kept it.

"I took that disgusting thing away, there's just you, me, and this lovely bed, lets play tonight under the rain." She conjured up purple neon XXX signs floating above her. She presented herself all laid out, one claw on her hip in a seductive princess pose. She licked her lips and met Dipper's eyes, the heat rose to the humans cheek's, he was tempted.

"NO!"

There was a strong perfume in the air, Pacifica moved closer to him. She wore a see through silk that barely covered her nipples, Dipper shoved her aside and ran for the door, without bothering to pick up his shoes, backpack, or jacket. Dipper tried to get away from her scent, but it has seeped through his skin and into the flesh underneath.

"Mmmm, playing hard to get huh?" The succubus called after him, her voice was as smooth as butter."

Dipper ran down the stairs and rushed to the door, so many emotions rushing in his battle. He'd fought and killed many monsters and demons, but inflicting pain on such a slender woman was an action he felt was too uncomfortable.

There was a real fear inside him. The sight of the succubus planted images in his mind, his manhood was swelling up between his legs. He felt it throb with the need of Pacifica's warm hands touching it.

He reached the door and tried to open the door, but the door wouldn't budge, mystic energy flowed through the gap of the door causing Dipper to shout.

"You need a key?"

Dipper turned around and saw the Succubus with her arms crossed while smiling towards him, her arms were underneath her breasts almost presenting them as a trophy for him to lick and touch.

"Make love to me and I'll promise I'll disclose to location, I'll also tell you the location of the computer key that you so desperately need." Pacifica winked.

Her body was amazing. Her perfect legs. Her breasts, covered in a sexy attire, it was inviting to him. Dipper narrowed his eyes in a romantic trance as she walked down towards him.

Pacifica raised her hand as if to blow him a light kiss, Dipper watched as it turned into an energy ball, as it grew larger and larger, before it took shape to a transparent heart with pink lips on the center.

Under his trance, Dipper stood motionless as the heart collided with his face and popped with a soft but evil sound. His lungs filled with a sickly sweet perfume that softened the tenses in his muscle and made his groin light up in arousal.

Dipper stood like a rock, lose in a temptation scent. He realized the succubus had caught up with him when he felt an arm slither around his body, she pulled him close to her.

"Why would you run away from me?" She said, rubbing her breasts against his chest. Dipper moaned slightly as he wrapped his hands around her, he leaned in and kissed her blonde hair, Pacifica lifted her head and innocently blinked twice, Dipper saw the definition of beauty in her red pierced eyes. She kissed him lightly on his chest and left a trail of kisses up to his neck.

"My kisses are coated with aphrodisiac venom," he whispered in his ear. "You'll feel the effects, and they are extremely pleasant." She blew warm air into his ear before licking his lobe with her tongue.

"I can feel it already, even though you're already turned on by me before," She crouched down before him. A warm hand lightly cupped his balls, sending pleasurable shiver up his spine. The hand ran up his manhood, encouraging it to larger lengths with gentle squeezes. The succubus stared intently at his growing erection, her fangs grew and her lips pursed, prepared to suck.

Though he wanted nothing more at that moment to feel her soft lips wrapped around his manhood, Dipper had realized what he was getting himself into, Pacifica's image seeped into his mind, lustful images with flesh and erotic moans, he ran away from her,. It took every ounce of her will power to drag his feet in a direction away from the temptress behind him.

"I love playing hide and seek, how fun!" The succubus laughed behind him, her wings stretched slowly.

Dipper knew the doors wouldn't work for him, and the windows wouldn't budge either. So the best thing to do was to fight the succubus, but what could he fight her with? 

Dipper remembered, Soos's mom was a nun who gave him a wooded cross as a gift, he looked inside his backpack and saw the cross and he clung onto it with a crazy passion.

"Help me as I beat this demonic beast." Dipper prayed.

"Come out my cute little geek," Pacifica said. She pouted innocently as her breasts bounced around with a small *boing* noise, Dipper came back and stared at her, he growled.

"My my, there you are. No we can play and touch each other." Pacifica said, wagging her fingers to Dipper, indicating him to come towards her.

"You're spells won't work on me anymore, I'm immune to you," Dipper said with confidence.

"Oh really," The succubus said, she raised her eyebrow while she giggled.

Before Dipper could react, Pacifica threw little heart bubbles at him, the first landed on his face and the second one entered his groin area, sending waves of pleasure. His heart began to beat faster, his whole body raged with lust.

Pacifica slowly walked to his helpless body, Dipper's eyes were shaped like hearts as her hips swayed sexily from side to side.

She casually examined her hair as the human quivered helplessly in the grip of her sex magic, she let him shudder in ecstasy for a while before dismissing the spell.

She gripped Dipper's body and pulled him in once again, "I just want to give you pleasure," she whispered.

Her hands roamed up his back, she pressed her soft breasts into his chest, his bloodstream started to flow in a fast pace. Dipper's fight crumbled.

Pacifica kissed Dipper, her tongue wrapped around his, Dipper reached to her back and touched her wings, while also sliding his hands on his hands, she broke off the kiss and stared into his eyes.

"Lets go to bed," She whispered, a pink cloud shrouded his brain as Pacifica lead him up to the bedroom. His Angel conscience told him to not to follow her, but his Devil conscience insisted, its only for love making, what could be wrong with that, its only natural.

When they arrived on the bed, Pacifica snatched the cross and hissed at it, "Curse this ugly mess!" She snapped it into two and threw it across the room, Dipper didn't care, in fact he laughed at her action, he was under her spell. He pulled the girl's warm body up against his and squeezed her ripe plump breasts.

"I see you're having fun with me." She stuck V-shaped tongue out, and without warning Dipper kissed her, Pacifica's tail cured with excitement, Dipper quickly took off his shirt and met her tongue again, her perfume engulfed him. Her pink lips met his as they kissed, the venom was entering and taking over his body.

He didn't resist as the succubs sat him down on the end of the bed. She went down on her knees and pulled his boxers off, her eyes widned as he saw his length, she smiled as her hand rubbed up and down his manhood. She kissed his head as her pink gloss left a mark, stating that he was hers.

"I know you want this," she whispered while kissing his chest, Dipper did. His member twitched and started to very warm, Pacifica wrapped her tongue around his member, Dipper groaned, her mouth was hot and the heat passed into him, a flexible tongue tickled the sensitive point where his foreskin met his glans. She took him in deeper, Dipper's hands touched Pacifica's head and pushed down deeper onto her cock.

Pacifica sighed and sank further back into the bed, totally intoxicated by her venom seeping everywhere in his body, his fragile skin straining to contain his blood within.

She felt a twitch and she placed a finger at the base and withdrew it from her mouth.

"No, you still need to do something for me, we wouldn't want to waste any." Pacifica ordered.

She crawled onto the bed, and presented her ass to the human, she pushed her butt to his eagar cock.

"Lets fuck!" She hissed, her tail got harder. Dipper smiled as his length grew. He thrust back and forth, enjoying the moans of pleasure from the cute demon beneath him. He grabbed her tail and licked it, taking the evil inside of him. Her pink molten pussy squeezed his cock as he thrust back and forth into her sopping sex with greater urgency.

"Ahhhh!" Dipper roared, Pacifica hissed as Dipper's hands grabbed her ass tightly, he drove his cock deep into her body and spurted a massive load of his seed into her corrupt womb, Dipper oozed out saliva from his mouth as the pleasure was too much.

Tired out, Dipper collapsed on the bed, all he could hear was the rain, Pacifica immediately rolled him onto his back and straddled him. Perspiration rolled on her breasts and onto her creamy stomach.

"Why stop now?" She encouraged.

She pumped his cock up and down with her hand, Dipper smiled and lifted up his upper body and kissed her nose.

"My vagina does more than make venom," She whispered, her womanhood quivered again, more strongly this time. Dipper sighed loudly in pleasure as he felt a warm liquid flow around his manhood. The juices felt so good as they sank into his flesh and spread a warm feeling through his body.

"You're all mine Dippy," Pacifica giggled, she cupped her breasts in her hands and rocked back and forth. Special glands squirted more of her aphrodisiac venom over Dipper's cock. Her pussy clenched as fluids rocked into his flesh.

"Be one with me." She ordered, Dipper looked at her, he smirked and pushed her down with him on top. Her bat wings spread out. The moment he placed his cock inside her, another orgasm hit. Her vagina gripped him with a hungry suction.

He pumped and pumped his semen into her as his balls shriveled up and was completely empty.

"N-no more," Dipper said. He looked the other way, breathing as hard as ever. Even though the succubus drained him, his member was still hard as a pole.

"No more?" The succubus pouted. She lay next to him on the bed. "I don't think you're done just yet." She kissed his lips while pumping his cock.

"I'm done, I'm empty." He whispered very exhausted.

"I can help you with that." She proudly said, her tail moved closer to him, examined his cock while squirming around. Pacifica smiled, her tail then stung his cock. Dipper winced at first, but then his member grew into a stream and kept flowing as Dipper's balls swelled and grew.

Dipper moaned while cock was growing.

"Isn't that better now."

"Uh-huh." Dipper said in a dumbfounded way.

Pacifica teased and gently caressed his cock, stimulating additional pleasures inside his of seed as Dipper pushed into her. He felt his balls slowly deflate as they emptied into the demon's hungry sex. Spent again, Dipper fell forward onto the soft pillows of her breasts, out of breath from the exertion.

"More?" Pacifica asked in a cute tone.

"I want you! P-please!" Dipper said, Pacifica smiled, her tail stung his cock again, turning hard again, a sudden spasm of weakness gripped him and he felt a little dizzy. She was draining his strength, he realized. She was sucking out his life, orgasm by orgasm. This is how she killed her victims.

"Relax and enjoy the pleasure, there's no escaping." Her legs crosses tightly around his back, Dipper didn't care, he kissed her lips and shoved his tongue inside her. Dipper with him on top, his lips began to suck and nipples like an infant. He was weakening. His muscles were withering with every blissful ejaculation.

He didn't care, he just didn't care, his hands seeped into her hair. It took a long time before her body drained his.

… _ **..**_

Bill looked at his damaged eye as he waited for his foe to appear.

He waited and waited until he jerked his body and saw a human's writhed body, it was Dipper Pines, his body shrived up so much that he looked like a skeleton or an extremely old man, Pacifica smirked without conscience. The hero was in his death room.

"H-he's gone! You did it!" Bill said, "I thought you would have failed." 

Pacifica shook her head, "Sometimes you have to pet your food before you eat it." She said, she felt white liquid on the bottom of her lip and licked it clean.

"He looks like he's smiling." Bill commented.

Pacifica looked down, " Oh um, I think it was just the sensation of me porting to him, after magic dust and all that."

Bill shrugged, "Yeah, probably after dust."


End file.
